Current aircraft utilize a variety of methods to increase lift and maneuverability at different speeds and orientation. Such methods include leading and trailing edge flaps, swinging/sweeping wings, and control surface deflections. These techniques provide increases in wing lift, but generally less than 30% of total lift. In aircraft with variable missions, including cruise, high maneuverability and loiter tasks, there is an unmet need, including for unmanned aircraft, for wing configurations that can provide further increases in lift and maneuverability.